


Different Choices

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Tiberius never joins the others; Sabinus isn’t chosen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I felt we could have had more scenes between them, at least.  
> So i wanted to do an AU.  
> Enjoy!

Tiberius POV.

“Father I would have words.” I said.

“I would not.” he said.

“Father.” I said demandly, “I would have word.”

“Tiberius.” He said, “Come this way.” 

He moved his head towards the tent. He lifted up the flap and waited for me to walk in first.

“Father, Sabinus saved my life.” I said.

“Tiberius, what would you have me do?” he asked.

“I wish him to be saved.” I said, “Please.” 

“Do you wish him to join you?” He asked.

“Father, I wish him to be saved from your games.” I said.

“They aren’t games, Tiberius.” He said, “We are at war!” 

“They are.” I said, “He stayed with me and saved my life.”

“Tiberius...” he started to say.

“No, Father I will not see him play in your games.” I said.

“Tiberius, they ran they defied an order.” He said.

“Sabinus didn’t, he stayed by my side.” I said quietly.

“Would you always have him by your side?” he asked.

“Father...” I stopped, why was he asking this question? “Yes I would.”

“You would dishonour yourself?” he asked.

“This isn’t dishonouring myself.” I said, “This is honour.” 

“No it isn’t Tiberius.” He said.

“What do you know of honour?” I asked.

“YOU DARE ASK ME ABOUT HONOUR?” he shouted. 

“YES!” I shouted, “YOU KNOW NOTHING OF HONOUR!”

“How dare you!” he said.

“Why!” I said, “You know nothing!”

“How dare, you talk to me like that.” He said, looking at me.

“Why should I not?” I questioned.

“Because I am your father and you will obey.” He said.

“No.” I said, “I won’t obey!”

“YOU SHALL!” He shouted, hitting the side of my face. 

“HOW DARE YOU RAISE HAND TO ME!” I shouted. 

Someone walked in; they gasped and put their hands on my face. 

“Tiberius, look at me.” A voice said; it was Kore.

I put my hands out; she took my hands and led me out.

“Tiberius where is your tent?” Kore asked.

“Just down there.” I said, pointing at my tent; she put her arm around my waist and lead me into my tent and sat me down on a chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt we could have had more scenes between them, at least.   
> Enjoy!

Tiberius POV.

Kore dabbed the cloth onto my eye.

I hissed; the pain shot right through me.

Sabinus.

Would he be saved?

I needed him by my side,

Always.

“Sabinus.” I croaked out at her.

She nodded; and left the tent.

I dabbed the cloth to my eye, I pulled it back and saw blood.

Blood?

I could hear footsteps coming towards my tent.

I heard a voice.

“My Lord there is someone here to see you.” Kore said.

“Send them in.” I said, Kore came forward, “Sabinus my Lord.”

“Thank you Kore.” I said, “You may leave.” 

“Of course my lord.” She said bowing and leaving.

I looked at him; he looked worried; “You can speak freely Sabinus.” 

“Thank you my Lord.” He said.

I nodded at him, he stepped forward, I smiled at him, he bowed his head.

“Is this my fault?” he asked.

“No Sabinus.” I said, “Never.”

“You did this for me?” He questioned.

I nodded my head. “Yes.”

“You dishonoured yourself for me?” He asked.

“Sabinus, I never dishonour myself when it comes to you.” I said quietly.

“You do Tiberius!” He said, “You don't notice!”

“Notice what?” I asked, “How I want you by my side.”

“That everybody thinks we are together Tiberius.” He said.

“But we aren’t Sabinus.” I said, “Why do they think that?”

“BECAUSE YOU FOUGHT YOUR FATHER FOR ME TO LIVE!” He shouted. 

“MAYBE I DONT WANT YOU TO DIE, DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT.” I screamed.

“TIBERIUS.” He shouted, “CONTROL YOURSELF.”

“No Sabinus, I dont want to.” I said, quieting my voice down. 

“Tiberius...” He started to say, I cut him off.

“No Sabinus, I am not in the wrong here.” I said.

“Then who is Tiberius, me, your father? Even Kore?” He said.

“Sabinus, it isn’t like that.” I said.

“What’s it like Tiberius?” He asked.

“You cannot understand Sabinus.” I said.

“Why will I not understand Tiberius?” He asked.

“Sabinus it's difficult.” I said.

“No Tiberius, explain it to me.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a Kudos or left a comment :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a Kudos or left a comment :D


End file.
